Jakul Frost
by Zyenna
Summary: What if when Jack was watching his memores, something more was unlocked. This is a one-shot. If anyone is inspired to do something more with it, PM me and let me know so I can follow it. Thanks!


**Ok Ladies and Gents… this might just end up being a one shot and if it inspires anyone they are free to use this idea to create a kick butt story of their own. Trust me, I would not be offended. Just please PM me to let me know so I can follow your story and just mention that I helped spawn the awesomeness… Thanks… So here we go…**

 **I don't own Rise of The Guardians, though I wish I did...**

* * *

Baby Tooth watched Jack as he watched his memories, and she was concerned. Usually it only took a few seconds for a child to watch their memories, but Jack had been at it for several minutes. She shivered as the cold seemed to just become worse as time went on, she looked around and saw that ice was beginning to form up the cavern walls, only it wasn't the playful frost that Jack usually made. This was harsh ice, cold and cruel. She looked back at the young man next to her and gasped in shock.

Jack's cloths had changed. Gone was the hoodie and the brown pants. In their place were white pants and a blue jacket that looked as if it belong on a prince. Jacks hair seemed to be tinged blue, but what had changed most was his face. Jack looked to be about 18 or 19 years of age when he was being serious. Now he looked way older than that, old enough to be ancient yet he was still young. His face as the same but it was hard and shining out of this pale face were two deep blue pools of ice that entrapped her in their stare for just a moment before they looked up.

"Damn him…" He hissed under his breath, looked up at the moon with hatred in his eyes. The young man looked down at the mini tooth in his hands and his features softened.

"I believe we have some Guardians to save, no?" He said softly, a small playful smile on his lips as he grabbed the broken stick and healed it swiftly, though in his hands it transformed into something else entirely.

Baby Tooth could only stair in awe and confusion as Jack held up a wicked looking scimitar made of ice, the handle made of the same wood that had made Jacks staff. He grinned as he whistled for the wind, its answer was swift.

"Hello my friend… It's been what… 1320 years I believe…" He murmured to the wind as it lifted him off the ground. The wind whistled in delight and danced around the young man making him laugh softly.

"Yes… I'm back, and this time I do believe it is to stay…" He said, his voice oddly sad. Baby Tooth could only watch in confusion as her friend acted very different.

"Sweet Baby Tooth, I owe you an explanation and you shall get it just as soon as this mess is over with. For now, I believe we have some Guardians to save." He said as they speed off towards Pitches lair.

* * *

The Guardians pulled crashed outside the Last Lights house. At the window, staring at them in wonder was a young boy. He was jumping in the window in excitement, they saw him turn to talk to someone before rushing away. Just a few moments later, he came rushing out the front door.

"He was right! YOU ARE REAL!" He exclaimed, running and hugging North, his eyes shining with tears. The guardians looked at each other in confusion.

"Who told you we were real son?" North asked as the lad gasped at the sight of what the Easter Bunny had been reduced to.

"Is that the Easter Bunny? He's so small now…" The kid said softly before he glanced in North's direction.

"Jakul… He was in my room… or… He kinda was… I don't know. He made a frost bunny on my window and he looked like a snow ghost. Said he had to go do something but he'd be back in just a bit." The boy started to absently pet Bunny who started to thump his leg.

"Jakul?" Tooth asked, disappointment lacing her voice.

"Are you sure it wasn't Jack Frost?" She asked.

"Ya, he said his name was Jakul Frost. He's one of the old Norse Gods my mom always talks about. He's also called Father Winter or Old Man Winter, though I guess Jack Frost might be one of his more recent names… I'm not really sure." Jamie said laughing at Bunny as he tried to get away from the kid. From the shadows of the tree in the front yard a Nightmare sprung towards Jamie, but North cut it in half just in time before he sagged.

"Come on! We have to get the other!" Jamie called as he ran down the street.

"Others?" Tooth looked at North in confusion.

The living legends followed the boy as the led them though his neighborhood, they went to several houses. Each house had a window that was covered in frost and snow, and each house held a child with a similar story. That Jakul Frost had visited them and helped them to believe in the Guardians again. With each story the Guardians become more confused, and worried for their young friend Jack Frost.

"Come on! We have to get the lake!" Jamie said, each of his friends following him, excited as they ran past Jamie's house and into the woods.

"North, what's happening?" Tooth asked as she ran unsteadily behind the children though the worn path in the forest.

"I wish knew…" North said softly as he saw Bunny pop back into his usual form, the power of the childrens belief slowly returning strength to them all.

When they arrived in the clearing everyone gasped. It had been transformed into a wonderland. Frost was twirling up every tree, icicles hung from every branch magnifying the moonlight directly on the lake, snow was falling gently just in the grove of trees, and the lake was something else entirely. It was like polished glass, reflecting the grove and the moon perfectly except for one part. Standing in the direct center of the lake was an ice replica of Jacks staff. It acted like a magnifying glass, making the moonlight almost appear like sunlight. For several minutes they stood in awe of the sight, no one able to put woods to what they were seeing. It all changed in an instant.

The grove began to darken, and shadows became magnified. The ice took on a black tinge as nightmare sand blocked every entrance. Neighs and whinnies sent chills down each person's spine, the children huddled around the Guardians, shivering in fear.

"How lovely, look what the Guardians have been reduced to… This is fantastic!" Pitch laughs as he appears out of the darkness astride one of his Nightmares.

"No one here to help you… I took care of Frost by the way, thanks to you. You practically threw the boy out, and it was all so easy to set up too…" Pitch bragged as he brought his Nightmares closer, making the Guardians and the children move towards the ice staff on the lake.

"What?!" Bunny yelled, North's hand on his shoulder keeping him from attacking Pitch out right.

"Oh, you didn't know… I lured him into my lair… I gave him that tooth box… He actually turned it down the first time I tried to give it to him, but you all just assumed…" Pitch said gleefully as horror spread across each Guardians face.

"Now…. I…" Pitch began only to be cut off. He froze as a slight wind picked up behind him, frost began to spread down his shoulders and arms as snow was picked up and hid the view behind him.

"Now… Now Pitchneir… This isn't very nice…" An icy voice resonated around the clearing as ice shot through the nightmares, decimating his forces in one fell swoop, the children gasping in delight as the black sand turned golden when it touched them. From the flurry of snow, two icy hands and arms were slowly revealed. The snow exploded outwards, making the Guardians and children shield their eyes. What the Guardians saw next they scarcely believed, thought the children hollered in excitement.

Standing behind Pitch was a very changed Jack frost. No longer with a staff he had a sword strapped to one hip and he now had a long blue mantle that seemed to made of a constant flurry of snow, his hair now seemed to be made of ice and his eyes were staring down at Pitch filled with both mirth and rage.

"You broke my Staff… and now you attack my allies… I think you know who I am Pitchneir and if I remember… You took an oath some two thousand years ago…" Jack gripped the man's shoulders tighter, making him yelp in pain. The old looking teen lifted the man up by the back of his jacket and dropped him to the ground off the horse.

"Leave… Your master will call you shortly." He said coolly to the Nightmare, who neighed and bolted in fright, knowing that the being in front of it could destroy it as it had its brethren. Jack gently floated to the ground, slowly stalking towards Pitch who was now blue with cold and backed into one of the trees, ice holding him from disappearing.

"NO! You disappeared! Gave up your immortality!" Pitch said, panic and cold making his voice crack. Jack smiled humorlessly at the shadow king, leaning down to lock him in his gaze.

"I am back, and I remember… Let the others know… I will be merciful this time Pitchneir but next time… You will be done…" Jack warned, before letting Pitch disappear into the shadows. The man then turned and walked over to the people standing on the ice.

"Well… he's done with… Now… I believe that it's time for the tykes to go to bed, huh Sandman?" He said looking over his shoulder as a golden man began to form in the air behind him. The small man nodded in confusion as he sprinkled his sand over the children, much to their protest. No one said a word as they took each child home and put them to bed, once the last child was safe the Guardians turned to look at the man who had helped them, full of questions and expecting answerers.

"I'll meet you and the Pole, then will I give you answers." The ice prince said as he disappeared in a swirl of snow, much to the Guardians chagrin.

"Who the bloody blue blazes was that dingo?" Bunny demanded, his fur standing on end at the crass treatment they had received.

* * *

The Guardians arrived at the pole, each one trapped in their own thoughts. Wondering about their friend Jack and about this new figure Jakul.

"Baby Tooth! Fairies! With you stop that!?" They heard Jakul's voice from the globe room. What they walked in on, once again made them stop and stare. Baby Tooth had Jakul cornered on the couch, with all the other mini fairies hovering around them trying to bring him food or drink or blankets.

"I said I'm fine! I used up a bit too much power dealing with Pitchneir, but I just need to go lay in some snow somewhere for a few hours and I'll be fine!" The frost prince almost seemed to whine, his voice sounded almost like Jacks except for the echo of power behind it.

"TOOTH! Call them off! Help!" He exclaimed. Trying to get up only to be shoved back down by a group of fairies. The Guardians could only stare in confusion, not quite understanding how the powerful being they had seen earlier had been reduced to a whiny teenage in just a few short hours.

"Girls…" She said softly, concerned that he would hurt them at any moment. The young man sighed in relief as he sagged into the couch. Finally safe from the assault of fairies.

"Who are you my friend? North asked, his hand on his knives. The young man paused for just a minute, seemingly taken aback by the question.

"Oh yea… You wouldn't know me…" He said softly, almost sadly. He looked at them, almost as if really seeing them for the first time.

"My name is Jakul Frost… You… You knew me as Jack Frost…" He said softly, forming a staff of ice alike his old one, and throwing it over his shoulder as he used to, a nervous habit he couldn't seem to break.

"Shut your mouth you lying Dingo…" Bunny snapped, "You look nothing like our Jack." Jakul raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked, then they gasped. He had caused his cloths to change back to the way they had been before he had gotten his memories back. His face was scrunched up in concentration for a moment, just long enough for them to see, then with a gasp he turned back into the way he looked after his memories returned. The teen was kneeling on the ground, gasping air as the wind picked up just a bit around him, snow beginning to fall in the room.

"Oy! What the heck Frost?" Bunny demanded, being the first to recover, grumbling about the snow.

"Sorry… Let's just say that I got a power boost… Suppressing that power is a lot harder than it looks." Jack says ruefully as the mini Fairies, led by Baby Tooth, swarmed him again. They picked him up as one and moved him back to the couch. The teen just sighed and rolled his eyes at their behavior. Baby Tooth twittered right in front of his face, making the teen turn a faint shade of blue.

"Ok… ok… Your wish is my command oh great one…" He said sarcastically, yelping when the mini fairy cuffed his ear. The teen looked at the Guardians and motioned for them to take a seat.

"As Baby Tooth has reminded me, I have much to share with the group it seems." He says impatiently. Slowly the Guardians sink into the chairs across from the couch. Phil the yeti was standing in a corner listening in as well, wanting an explanation on what had happened to the teen he had come to grow fond of.

"My name is not Jack Frost… Not originally anyway… It was… is Jakul Frosti. I am son of Loki. Don't ask me what happened to my father and the rest of them… I assume they faded like most of their kind tend to do every millennia or so. I survived though. I adapted. I became Father Winter or whatever that has been needed… Up until about a thousand years ago…" The young man trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"I met with Hymidall, he came to see me right before he faded. He told me that I needed to watch Burgees and in 981 I would need to give up my immortality. So I did." Jakul paused here, his eyes welling with tears.

"I as born as a mortal called Jack Overlander. My parents were two people who still believed in the old gods. I met my other half Emily Potter when I turned 12. I married her when I was 16 and she was 15. We had a daughter a year later. I know now that seems really early but back then that's the way things were done. My Emily… she was my everything… and the winter stole her from me in jealously. She died when our daughter Pippa was only a few months old, from pneumonia, from what had started out as just a cold." His voice broke as tears streamed down his face.

"I raised my daughter until she was 5. She was so much like her mother, but she inherited some of my resistance to cold. I of course knew nothing about my immortal life as a mortal. I just assumed that we were lucky to never be bothered in the winter months by colds or wolves. Now I know differently. I remember… I remember that she got a pair of ice skates for Christmas. She loved them North. She completely ignored the doll and the new dress… She went straight for the sleight I had got her and the ice skates. I took her out to teach her to skate not long after that." He paused, lost in thought, his face looking haggard.

"What happened?" Tooth broke the silence, causing his eyes to refocus on them instead of on the past.

"I should have checked the ice, Emily was always telling me I was too impulsive. I told her to be cautious. It had been a particularly warm winter… All I heard next was the sound of ice cracking… I walked out on the ice as cautious as I could. Pippa was so scared. I promised her it would be all right… I promised her that we would get hot chocolate. I asked her to play a game… to believe in me…" Jacks voice cracked.

"I saved her… and I fell into the ice in her place. What should have happened… I should have rejoined my Emily in the afterlife… I should have passed on… But that damn Man in Moon!" He raged. The wind picking up around him in his anger before he took a calming breath.

"That damn man… he saved me right before I died. He made me immortal, but because I had been immortal once it didn't work quite like he wanted and I lost all my memories. My poor Pippa sat out in that snow for two days before she died of frost bite. I awoke to find my daughter freezing near my pond and I could do nothing to help her!" Jack got up and started pacing.

"I didn't even know who she was. They… they found her body that spring… half torn apart by wolves…. My… my daughter…" He sank to his knees in front of the fire, fiddling with the wooden snowflake he had always had around his neck… now he knew it was one of a set him and his daughter had shared.

"I am not Jack Frost…. And yet… I am no longer Jakul Frosti… I have decide that I will go by Jakul Frost… I am a Guardian… but I am not…" He trailed off, his eyes were haunted by the memories he now carried. His very body seemed burdened by the knowledge of his daughter's death and his failure to protect her.

"Jack… there was nothing you could have done…" North said, Sandy nodded his head in agreement, his sand symbols flashing too fast to be deciphered. Tooth was openly sobbing into her hands, and Bunny was just staring off into face, his hands clenching and ripping into North's couch as he tried to stay in control of his emotions.

"I am don't know where I'll go from here… but I need to be alone… to… to come to terms with things…" Jack said softly, forcing himself to stand. He turned to the window in the ceiling, the wind picking him up to perch and the window sill.

"Will we see you anytime soon my friend. Burdens are best shared together you know…" North said, trying to keep the old but young man close to them.

"No… not for several years anyway… You won't have to worry about Pitch or anyone like him… I used to keep them in line before I disappeared. Now that I'm back it will take them some time to get the courage to stand up to me… they didn't call me the Slayer for no reason you know…" With a malicious grin, the snow spirit disappeared into a whirlwind of frost and snow.

* * *

 **Ok… that's it. That's all I got. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so… Here it is. I hope you enjoy. I don't know what I'm going to be working on next so give me some time. If anyone has any ideas or anything you would like to see me try and tackle just PM me. I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Z**


End file.
